Love is Funny huh?
by Rivierasun
Summary: In love no one is a genius and often they mess up. Which makes it all the funnier to write about, especially when it happens to not be you. A collection of light drabbles and one shots based off all the pairings in Avatar imaginable. Rated for lang and ec
1. Melting ch1

A/n; this will be a collection of drabbles and one shots with every imaginable pairing possible except slash, 'cuase well ick. So if you take this serioulsy that'll make one of us. Also just a warning I have spelling of doom and grammer of death, wish I didn't, but I still do.

Also rated on language and some provacative situations ratings are prone to go up and down depending on my feelings. sorry.

Still I hope you enjoy it and R&R. Muchos gracias amigo/ amiga.

disclaimer: to put it simply not mine, wish it was, but it's still not mine.

Love is Funny huh?

He looked into her eyes and they melted under his hot gaze. He touched a finger to her lip tentatively at first, but when he found no resistance, he gently outlined her mouth. As her mouth yielded to his soft touch firm lips replaced his finger. Through his kiss no words needed to be spoken for a world was conveyed in their soft passionate embrace.

She was lost in this kiss, this passion, with his strong hands at her neck, her back. Gently teasing her as they moved up and down stroking her provocatively. Of course, it was then that Sokka found them. Lip locked with, Zuko's shirt off, her hands on his chest and his at her back.

"Katara!" They separated, not without a sigh of regret, and turned to glare at Sokka.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled raising his boom-a-rang threateningly. At this Zuko stepped in front of her protectively his fists clenched, "If you want a fight then c'mon blue boy."

Stupid, stupid boys! Stupid Sokka for barging in on them, really what did you expect when you entered without announcing yourself. And stupid Zuko for kissing her, not that she regretted _that_ kiss, she was just feeling resentful and felt like blaming him for something. Now the male testosterone level was way too high and they were going to fight. Not if I have something to say about it, she thought furiously.

"Stop that both of you!", she jumped between them, not exactly a wise or safe decision, "Stop it right now! You," she looked fiercely at Zuko, "no fire bending and You," she turned on her brother "drop that boom-a-rang before you do something stupid." They of course, did none of the things as above ordered, damn them both.

"You just joined this group to take advantage of my little sister, didn't you?!"

"Excuse me! What are you talking about?!" demanded Katara whom they continued to ignore, grr.

"You really think I'd sink that low or is it impossible for you to see that Katara is attracted to me." smirked Zuko.

It would have come to blows then and there if Katara hadn't frozen them both so only their heads were free. Sokka began to bang his head on the ice entrapping him, "must kill Zuko."

"Stop that!" she screamed again at the risk of repeating herself, Sokka glared at her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No none of that either." He glared daggers at her. "You are going to listen to me before I even consider releasing either of you." Both were now glaring at her, but they remained silent.

"Good, now Zuko I love you, you love me, so sooner or later your going to have to accept Sokka not only as my brother and a part of my life-"

"Ha!" Sokka burst out, smirking.

"But as a part of your life as well." This obviously didn't suit either Zuko, who scowled at her, or Sokka who was no longer smirking. "Sokka, I love Zuko, just accept that, and be happy I found someone that makes me happy."

"But you and Aang are supposed to end up together!" He said unable to contain himself. "I mean he's the avatar and he loves you!"

She began to laugh and then seeing the astonished face of her brother began laughing harder.

"What's So Funny!" he shouted.

"Nothing, it's just haven't you noticed that Toph and Aang, well, let's just say are more then friendly." she said with no little mirth.

"But you… and he…and…I mean…" he stuttered as she raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh, gotcha."

"You okay with me and Zuko now, no more reasons we shouldn't be together?" she asked.

"Yup carry on sister, I'll just leave you two kids at it." He grinned as she blushed. "So can you let me go now?"

She melted the ice down leaving a slightly soggier Sokka who was still grinning, who begin to whistle as he left.

Zuko quickly used his fire bending to melt the ice as soon as Sokka was gone. She turned back to him smiling triumphantly.

"I think Toph and Aang are going to kill me when they find out I told Sokka. He's probably going to bug them right now so I have only a precious little time left to live."

Zuko laughed then began to kiss her gently. She pulled away still smiling. "Thank you for going along with me to convince Sokka."

His arms closed around her cradling her softly to his chest. "Your welcome, now I believe you owe me for that interruption."


	2. Wrong ch2

A/n; short (but hey its a drabble) don't worry the next one will be much longer.

disclaimer; if I owned Zuko do you think I would waste time writing about kising him?

Wrong

This is wrong. So wrong. I-shouldn't-and-can't-be-doing-this wrong. She didn't stop the kiss, she deepened it. Her heart beat crazily against her chest as if trying to escape. Her lips sought his even harder, begging for release, she found it.

How had this happened, he asked himself. How could they be sitting side by side in prison mortal enemies only seconds ago? How could a kiss change everything? Her mouth opening wider and letting loose a teasing tongue, answered him.


	3. Flower fields ch3

"Hey twinkle toes! What are you up to?" Aang jumped startled at the sound of her voice. She could practically see his surprise, yeah, if she wasn't blind.

"Hey Toph. How are you buddy old pal." They were standing alone in a field of flowers and he only thought of her as a friend. She wished she hadn't sought him out now, it seamed silly.

"Who are you calling buddy!" she asked a little angrily stomping her foot and sending a chunk of earth his way.

She felt him land lightly next to her. "You okay Toph?" he sounded a little surprised at her sudden mood swing. Because she didn't get mood swings did she? NO she was his buddy, his pal, mood swings were for girls. And he didn't think of her as a girl did he?

"I'm fine!" another bolder shot itself at his head. 'Cuase that's just how fine I'm feeling, she thought angrily. She shouldn't have come at all. How stupid could she be, just becuase everyone else was off in couples didn't mean that... It didn't matter she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. She begun walking away when she heard his stupid voice again.

"Wait, don't you want to see what I was doing?!"

She wipped around fists clenched, and the field rumbled moving in giant waves towards Aang."How could I?! I'm blind remeber!"

He landed bhind her, "Toph, just let me explain."

"Just Go AWAY!" she pointed at him and hundreds of pebbles flew at him. Dodge that feather feat, she thought listening to the satisfing sound of his exclamations of pain.

"Please!"

"No!" Another boulder, another miss. What part of go away did he not understand. She fell onto the ground heavily crossing her arms and legs. She kept her head bowed trying to hide the angry tears.

"Go away." she repeated softly.

She heard him sigh, finally giving up. Ha, at least she could beat him on that count. Then she felt something she hadn't expected. He had thrown a bouquet of flowers into her lap.


End file.
